Red Bird (Angry Birds)
Red Bird is the main protagonist in the Angry Birds series and games created byRovio Entertainment. He is the first bird to play with. He is also the leader of the Flock. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. Red is a Cardinal. Red is the first bird used in the game (except in Angry Birds Star Wars II), and he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far (except forAngry Birds Stella), though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode:Sakura Ninja, he appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game (this is technically not completely true, because in both golden eggs in Go Green, Get Lucky in Angry Birds Seasons, he wears a green leprechaun hat), and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. He can be considered the unofficial mascot of Rovio and the official mascot of Angry Birds. Appearance Red has two red feathers on top of his head, and has two black eyebrows that form a unibrow when it is in default. He has 3 tail feathers, two maroon eye bags, and two maroon spots on either side of his face. His beak is yellow and he has beige chest feathers. In the film version, Red appears as a red anthropomorphic Cardinal with red feathered hands and his chest is light red instead of beige, his eyes are brown instead of black and the maroon spots in each sides of his face is now one instead of two and has an orange feet. Ability Starting at the first level, Poached Eggs, Red is able to cause great elements to the weaker structures, but as the player advances through the levels and episodes, they soon discover that Red doesn't have much strength compared to the other birds, and can usually only shatter about one or two long wood or glass block in every turn. Red is useful through all levels, as he can be used to finish off areas that have been weakened by other birds. He is good for starters. In the episode Red's Mighty Feathers, he gets feathers from the Mighty Eagle and once flung, green arrows will appear to the nearest pigs and when the screen is tapped he will target the nearest one. However, due to fan's negative feedback, it was changed so that Red would directly target wherever the screen is tapped. However, in Angry Birds 2, Red's ability has changed. Tapping the screen will make him yell. His yell makes a red sound wave which can topple things over; similar to Luca from Angry Birds Stella. His scream, however is more to make towers fall, instead of flinging things everywhere. This is useful when there are strong structures behind some sort of tower, so that the tower crashes onto the building behind it. In the film version, Red's ability is identical to his game counterpart in the first Angry Birds as he manages to break through Leonard's castle roof. He also has a wrestling fighting style where he does an Elbow Drop and a Giant Swing and lastly is to outsmart the enemy. Personality Red is very responsible and eager. He also cares for the eggs, and sometimes dresses them up by putting a cap on them to keep them cool, making him the one with the best caring skills. His best friend and confidant pal is Chuck. He regularly reassures and encourages his friends. He is also known for being a strong and responsible leader and for never giving up on protecting the eggs from the Pigs. Red has trouble controlling anger, as he tends to get mad at the slightest things. This includes (but is not limited to): Category:Male Category:Birds Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Animated Category:Animals Category:Good Games